


Within Glynne

by BlessedEgg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedEgg/pseuds/BlessedEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynne just wanted a quiet life. </p><p>Fat chance of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Within Glynne

I’m awake, that is certain. At least one thing is clear in all of this. I don’t exactly know where I am though. It’s unrecognizable. A mess. I can hear posh babble from the room across. 

Wait

Did I just hear the word mummy used unironically by an adult voice?

"Mummy" doesn’t sound to pleased in this conversation. I’d be pissed if myadult son was still calling me that. 

I can’t get past these piles of crap on the floor though. So much crap. Do they ever fucking clean? I can see a wrapper for something from 1999. The logo’s faded but the red’s still there. Fucking grebs. 

I start to dig through, colour coding all the clutter. Then by material. Most of it’s unrecyclable. I’d be an efficient bin man. The air’s got a musty smell to it.

Oh my god I hope that’s an animal bone. It’s a rib. How big are human ribs again. Oh shit, it’s the same size as mine. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Double shit! Oh fucking hell what the fuck do I do now? 

What kind of person keeps a human fucking rib in a pile of rubbish.

Oh shit he’s a cannibal. 

Was I rude? Oh fucking hell I’ve been kidnapped by a wannabe Hannibal with a hoarde. Glynne what the fuck have you woken up to?

Oh my god I’ve touched some poor fucker’s rib. I feel so wrong. Poor bastard. 

I set the rib aside so Hannibal the second knows I’m wise to his shit. He’s not getting off there. 

Oh god what if he gets off on killing and this is his hidden wank bank. 

I just vomited in my mouth. It’s filled with the acidic burn of bile. Oh god this is rank. I am not puking on my best jeans. His wank rag will not be my jeans if I can help it either. 

Don’t you shit yourself when you die anyway? Yes, yes you do, it was on that crime filler I watched the other day. I bet he’d like that the dirty fucker. Oh shit is he going to wear my skin when he kills me? Like Silence of The Lambs? 

Why do I watch these things again?

What if I’m in a snuff film? Oh shit! What if he sends it to Robbie? No no no me little brother’s too sweet for this shit. 

I can see my photo in the paper. Headline saying “Manchester Youth found dead in Hoarde.” Robbie’ll think I’ve gone out for a shag. They’ll all think that too. Oh god… Let’s face it they don’t put things like “Local asexual was not looking for a shag- investigators confirm”. No matter what you fucking say they don’t believe you. It’s just not believable to them despite it happening. 

Ah fucking hell he might cut my nob off and add it to his collection. Fuck. 

It’s too dark to see what his nob collection could be like or where it could be. Fuck. Fuck. 

Oh my god is that him!?

The fucking door is opening. God god.

I wish I wasn’t breathing so loudly. 

He’s— He’s a fucking tooth pick.

"Don’t shoot me, I’ll shit me nob!" 

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST- He’s laughing. Fucking hell those are some pegs on that bastard. He really is Hannibal the fucking second. 

“Listen mate, I don’t know what the fuck you just said or what kind of demon you think I am but I’m not here to kill you.” 

No just lock me in a fucking room with the remains of the last person that died here. 

Wait, did he say demon?! 

"You’re a myth." 

There it is again. What is fucking wrong with you Glynne?! 

He’s talking. I’m covering my face. I’m not looking up. 

"Me and my brothers need a host." 

"Well why me?" Oh actually working this time are we words?

"Closest body." 

True, I’ll give him that. 

"And you need a host for?" Okay, now we’ll get somewhere. 

"Shits and giggles." 

Well that was something. 

"And what’s in it for me?" 

"Anything Glynne. Anything you want." 

How does he know my name?

Wait wait wait! Did he say anything I want? Stuff… But.. Body… Stuff or body… Stuff or body… Decisions Glynne… If I give my body to them they could used it to do all the stuff I hate. But I really want to put that exchange to good use. 

His eyes are leering into my soul, I better make this decision. 

But it’s so fucking hard! Do I keep my body that I never use to myself or let them have it for anything in the world?

Fuck it. I want that stuff. 

I’m looking into his eyes, and I’m breathing loudly. 

"I want—- I want—- Chunk’s shirt from The Goonies." 

Good choice Glynne. Oh hell yes. Fuck yes! Glynne Owen is getting himself some sick Goonies memorabilia. Who else can say they own Chunk’s actual shirt!? Glynne Fucking Owen. Oh yes. This is my proudest moment. This is the pinnacle of my life. This is better than meeting the cast. 

He is incredibly shocked. You told me I have anything demon. What did he expect me to say? ‘I want power!’ Fuck no. This if Glynne. How stereoptypical would that be though? I mean like seriously, if I took over the world what would be the point in it?


End file.
